


Sweetness

by RedWyvern



Series: Echoes of Dreams [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Tail Sex, bathtime fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWyvern/pseuds/RedWyvern
Summary: Everyone doubts themselves and why someone would care for them, sometimes. NSFW
Relationships: Yda Hext/Warrior of Light
Series: Echoes of Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweetness

“Why do you love me?”

Atara blinked at the question, first at hearing it and then at suddenly having company in the bathroom. She leaned her head back to lay on the side of the tub and looked up at the hyur standing above her, a few coils of her dark red hair sliding over the edge. The au ra smiled up at Yda looking curiously down at her. “That’s not the question I expected in here, I thought I’d hear something more like ‘Got room for me’ or ‘Good gods, Atara, are you done yet’.” She flicked a bit of water at the monk as she moved around to the side of the tub, crouching down.

Yda wrinkled her nose a little as she crossed her arms against the side of the large tub, leaning her chin on them. “I’m serious, though.” She squinted out the window at the bright Gridania sun. 

Atara smiled softly as she reached her hand up to stroke the back of her damp fingers against Yda’s cheek, watching her blue eyes for a moment. “Hmm, why do I love you? You make my soul light up.” She shifted in the water to lean against the side of the tub, leaning closer to her partner. “I feel safe with you, and like I can just be ‘me’. I’ve never in my life felt anything like I did when falling for you, or what I do every time I look at you. I was afraid, at first, I have to admit, but...your smile alone is worth it.”

The monk closed her eyes and leaned into the touch on her cheek, nuzzling against the scales on the back of Atara’s hand. The paladin smiled warmly and continued to gently stroke her hand over smooth skin, running her fingers lightly through Yda’s hair, taking advantage of the woman's comfort in their privacy to have her mask and turban off. “How are you so sure in things, Ta?” Yda softly spoke, quietly using the pet name for the au ra. She heard the mild noise from the other woman and quickly continued, opening her eyes to meet the others. “It’s not that I doubt what I feel for you when I say that! I'm sorry, that sounded wrong. But it’s just..I guess I don’t share your sentiments.”

“About yourself?” Atara softly queried, trailing her thumb along the edge of Yda’s ear as her fingers rubbed gently behind her neck. 

“Yeah.” Yda softly replied, closing her eyes again as she tilted towards the touch. 

The room fell silent aside from the muffled noises of birds and the forest outside, the occasional slosh of water as Atara shifted in the tub, and the light sound of long blond hair softly falling back against Yda’s shoulders as Atara caressed her fingers through it. When Atara spoke again, her voice was low and gentle. “I’m not as sure of things as I might present. I question things a lot in my mind, but I trust the decisions I’ve made as there's oft little chance for a do over. It does no good to dwell on ‘what if’s, beyond learning how to do things better in the future, at least most of the time. Sometimes I'm just flailing at things and praying to the gods I survive.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to Yda’s forehead. “But the things that I am sure of, I am solid in those thoughts. No questions rise. When I asked myself if what I was feeling for you was love, the immediate answer was ‘yes’.”

Yda opened her eyes again, searching over Atara’s features as she spoke. She opened her mouth, about to speak, but paused as Atara rested one finger over her lips. “Shh. I know, there’s still things behind you that you haven’t told me, I can tell. Someday I’ll know them, maybe, when it’s time. But I love your heart, and the light that makes you, you. There’s things behind me too that will come up sometime, but…”

“I love you.” Yda finally spoke as she finished the sentiment, lips moving against that finger still against her mouth. Atara smiled, this tone of voice without question, Yda’s lips curling into a kiss she pressed against that finger, then nosed down to Atara’s palm and placed another there. The paladin made a soft, welcoming sound to the affection, brushing her lips over Yda’s forehead as she gently ran fingers over the hyur’s features. “So.” Yda muffledly spoke, glancing up to the paladin without lifting her head. “Are you just going to soak in here all day?”

Atara grinned at the question, brow arching. “And if I said yes?” 

Yda huffed and wrinkled her nose a little, leaning back from the tub and stretching her arms up over her head in that familiar gesture. She managed to hold back the size of her grin as she brought her arms down and grasped at the bottom of her top, starting to tug it off. “I guess I’ll just have to join you, if you’re going to spend all day here.”

The paladin's expression warmed as she leaned back from the side of the tub, her eyes tracing over the well defined curves of Yda’s form as it was bared to her, occasionally meeting the monk’s eyes but mostly fairly openly admiring of her lover’s body. Yda didn’t waste any time in undressing, though she did take the opportunity to tease the au ra by turning her back to her as she slid her shorts down, biting her lower lip at the little rumbled noise so near to a purr she coaxed from Atara as her well muscled bottom was bared. When Yda glanced over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but laugh at how red Atara’s cheeks had turned, emphasizing her already pink toned skin. “Why in the world are you blushing?” 

Atara reached over the edge of the tub and flicked her fingertip against the teeth marks on the curve of Yda’s rear. “Because I was reminded of giving you this!” Yda grinned toothily and wiggled her hips.

“I will most definitely remember that all I have to do to get you hot and bothered is a good spar and wrestling session.” Yda’s eyes shined with amusement as she moved to step into the tub, her own cheeks coloring just slightly as Atara reached up and ran her hand over her stomach and then gripped her hip, somewhat helping balance her as she got into the water, Yda feeling a touch of heat sparking in her core as she watched Atara’s eyes and where they focused. 

“Well, you know, hearing you breathing heavy and panting and grunting and all sweaty and all that..” Atara murmured, not letting Yda sit down in the tub just yet, her hands holding the monks hips as she leaned up on her knees, nuzzling to and brushing her lips along the underside of the hyur’s breasts before trailing nuzzling kisses down over her stomach, closing her eyes as she pressed the patch of scales on her forehead against Yda’s abs. Yda blushed darker as she heard the audible, slowly drawn in breath and shivered at the same time Atara did, the woman leaning her head back to look up at her. Atara smiled crookedly as she sank back down into the water to sit on her heels, twirling a finger in the air a bit. “Kneel in the water with your back to me.”

Yda nodded a bit, supposing that her cheeks were just going to stay red for the time being as she turned around, making a sound of surprise when Atara leaned forward and pressed her lips to the earlier mentioned bite mark. Laughing softly, she held the sides of the tub as she sank down into the still hot water, closing her eyes a moment. A soft shiver flowed through her as she felt Atara’s fingers trail over her sides and over her stomach again, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the au ra’s breasts pressing into her shoulders. Teeth just sharp enough to leave brighter red marks on her skin nipped at the side of her neck, drawing a moan from her. She reached her hand back, digging her fingers into the back of Atara’s head, dreads caught between fingers as she kept the scaled woman from pulling her head away.

Atara smiled against Yda’s neck, taking the permission to nip and suck at the join of neck to shoulder, just below her Archon marking, starting to form a purplish red spot not too far off from the color of her mark. The monk would have to wear her collar up a bit higher for a while. The water churned some with the pleased swaying motion of Atara’s tail, the paladin’s fingers tracing over the defined lines of Yda’s muscles with one hand, the other rising to cup a breast in her palm. She closed her eyes and made a soft sound against pale skin as Yda shivered in reaction, her thumb stroking over perking nipple before capturing it between thumb and forefinger as her own pressed against the hyur’s shoulders. The soft sound turned into a low groan as she felt the strong hand grip down in her hair, opening her jaws to close her teeth down on Yda’s shoulder with a low growl of possessiveness. 

The press of teeth earned a sharp hissing inhale of breath through clenched teeth as Yda swayed slightly, reaching one hand forward to grasp the edge of the tub for support, the au ra pressing against her back and only encouraging her to bend over as her scarred hand continued to tease and caress over her lovers breasts, the other dipping down to briefly ghost over the soft blond curls that capped Yda’s mound. Atara made a light sound as she carefully tightened her bite, her fangs threatening to pierce skin and forcing the monk to stay still, trembles flowing through her as her muscles flexed to keep herself from rocking back towards the other. Somewhat cautiously, Atara kept up her bite but shifted on her knees, her long, prehensile tail curling up from below herself to slide the side of it along the inside of Yda’s thigh, eyes lifted to try to watch the reaction. 

Yda gasped at the touch of Atara’s tail, her cheeks flushing hotly as she opened her eyes and glanced down, keeping her head still lest fang finally sink in. “Oh...that’s...nicer than a toy.” She exhaled a shaking breath before swallowing hard as she felt Atara’s lips curl against her neck in a smile, turning her tail so the smoother underside of it ran up along the inside of the monks well muscled leg, undulating it some to let her partner feel the muscle and the flex as the tip curled up to tease at the join of hip to thigh, earning a jerk of her hips in surprise. Letting go of the grip of her teeth, Atara lifted her head to nip at the edge of Yda’s ear, her voice thick with arousal as she spoke into it. 

“Much...finer..control than a toy, and deeper than my fingers...you’re curious, aren’t you?” The au ra smiled, her eyes shining a bit as she worked her lips over the edge of Yda’s ear, her tongue ghosting out to tease the sensitive spot and earning herself a soft shiver. Yda groaned lightly, closing her eyes and hanging her head some, blond hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain. 

“Ta...I don’t care  _ what  _ you touch me with, just touch me already.” 

The paladin laughed low at the reply, fingers pinching at the nipple nearest her hand and tugging softly downward, causing Yda’s back to arch towards the touch some, the blond woman making a soft noise of need. Slowly Atara drew her tailtip up along the crease of leg and hip while her lips worried at the exposed neck in front of her, dragging her teeth along the red bite mark again. She brought her tail up between Yda’s legs, the tip teasing at the woman’s belly button as the smooth underside firmly pressed against her lovers mound and core, a low growling sound drawn from the au ra again, this time at feeling the hint of slick heat between folds as her tail slowly undulated to press a coil up between puffy, aroused lips. 

Atara’s free hand moved to grip Yda’s hip as she rocked forward against the other woman, the water sloshing some as she guided her lovers hips to rock down against the press of scales to the softest of skin, the slick wetness glistening on black scale. Yda had to let go of the back of Atara’s head by this point, both hands trembling some as they gripped the edge of the tub to keep herself upright, head hanging so she could watch the lengthy appendage slide and caress over her sex, mouth hanging slightly open as her breath quickened. She made a sharp little whine as Atara’s hand tightened on her hip, nails digging into tanned skin, holding her still, a strong tremble rocking through her as her need only grew. “Ta...Ta..please..” She breathlessly whispered. 

Lips curled in a smile against Yda’s shoulder as she heard that whispered plea, Atara teasing her tailtip through those soft blond curls again as she paused for just a moment, just a breath, listening to Yda’s breathing, feeling her flex and tremble as she did her best to stay still, soaking in the sensation of her lover’s arousal and need. The monk opened her mouth to speak again, but the words were stolen away with a low moan instead as Atara finally curled her tail to slowly pierce into her sex with the tapered tip, holding it straight as it slowly sank into the clinging heat, a low moan of her own escaping the paladin at the sensation. 

Both women closed their eyes, Yda’s teeth closing on her lower lip as she held herself still, Atara’s forehead pressing against Yda’s shoulder as she focused her breathing. Steadily her tail sank into the other woman, the gradual widening spreading her folds as the dark length speared into her. Upon feeling the first bit of resistance, Atara paused in the inward thrust to curl and undulate her tail, the tip rubbing against the heated inside of her lover’s sex as she withdrew it, coiling it so the upper edge of her tail rubbed over Yda’s clit, moaning softly as the touch caused the blond womans hips to jerk again. Drawing her tail entirely free, she pointedly flicked the tip against that sensitive bud before driving up again into her heat as her own hips rocked against the muscular curve of her lover’s backside, rocking her forward into the thrusting tail. 

The waves of water rocked back and forth in the tub as Atara settled into a firm thrusting pace, twisting and flexing her tail as it withdrew only to drive in again, tip occasionally flicking about inside to slide along Yda’s trembling, clinging walls. She pressed her hips to the monks, rocking them both though Yda needed little encouragement, held back from grinding down on the invading tail only by the grip on her hip. Relenting in her grip on the woman's hanging breasts, Atara brought her scarred hand down to cup over the hyur’s mound, grinding the rougher skin of her palm against the fleshy pad as she slid her hand down, index finger smoothly sliding along Yda’s pearl. The touch sent a pulse through the monk, Yda lifting her head and gasping as her hips bucked, moaning out low as Atara slowly slid her fingers over the peak of her sex and teased at that nub while twisting her tail and doing her best to work it deeper in after she nearly pulled the thing free each time. 

Hearing the sounds drawn from her lower earned another possessive growl from Atara as she started to nip and bite along Yda’s shoulders, leaving red marks and rising welts in her wake. Her tail and fingers worked in tandem, feeling the rising tension and tightness of the other womans sex around the thrusting tail, hand letting go of Yda’s hip only to return with an open palmed slap at the curve of her ass before the au ra’s hips rocked into her again. Keeping her head back, eyes closed and mouth open, Yda bit down on her lower lip again as she whimpered and trembled, her jerking hips heralding her rapidly approaching peak that she tried to hold back by tensing her muscles, soaking in the sensations and feel of her lover, but she could only keep it back for so long. 

Letting go of her lip to cry out, the sound echoing some against the walls of the bathroom, Yda felt herself tumble over the edge into pleasure, driven there by fingers and scale, her hips grinding down as her sex trembled and clenched around Atara’s tail. Waves of pleasure shook her form as she swayed, muscles of her shoulders twitching each time the paladin’s teeth left another mark. Growling deep in her throat, the noise shifting to a groan as Yda’s pleasure peaked, Atara bit down on the womans shoulder again as her tail continued to claim her lover as hers even through her clinging, twitching climax. Only when the strong grip of her inner muscles softened did Atara slow the motion of her tail, pressing it as deeply as she could by coiling the tip down over the rest of the length as she did her best to fill her partner the way she could, fingers stilling and simply cupping over the monks core. With a slight jerk of her jaw, she let one of her fangs pierce skin in a possessive claim, lips closing against skin as her tongue gathered the bit of blood that welled up. 

Yda whimpered and trembled at the brief prick of pain from the fang, groaning as her head lowered to hang somewhat, chest heaving with her fast breathing. She couldn't help but look down between her legs, a powerful shudder flowing through her at the sight of Atara’s hand cupped over her, the contrast between her skin and the dark length pressed up into her, her form slightly bulged for it all. She felt her thighs tremble and threaten to cease to hold her up as the paladin behind her wrapped her free arm around her waist, leaning back and pulling Yda with her into the water, ending with the huyr sitting on Atara’s thighs with her knees spread to either side of the other woman's legs, the au ra’s tail still buried within her as Atara leaned back against the tub again. 

The Steppe-born woman made little noises of pleasure as she brushed her lips over bite marks and the bit of blood smeared on Yda’s shoulder, arm around her waist feeling the trembling breaths Yda drew in, the blond leaning her head back against Atara’s shoulder and closing her eyes as she savored the sensations still. That scarred hand left the hyur’s core to reach up and stroke her fingertips over Yda’s cheek, making soft sounds to her partner as she came down from her climax high. “I love you, my beautiful.” Atara murmured into Yda’s ear, smiling as she watched Yda’s lips curl into a lazy smile. 

“I love you too, my not-dragon.” Yda mumbled, the paladin laughing softly at the definition. 

“Good.” The au ra rumbled softly, tightening her hold around Yda’s waist for a moment as she started to slowly withdraw her tail from within the intense heat of her sex, both women groaning low at the feeling, a shudder shaking the blond woman’s shoulders as she exhaled a breath in a huff. She opened her mouth a moment as if to speak, but closed it a moment later, Atara smiling at the lack of words from the usually talkative monk, unable to keep a satisfied smirk from her features. “Now, since you hyurs get all pruney...lets clean you up and crawl out of here.” She kept her hold on Yda, keeping her from moving away as she reached for a sponge. 

“Not all of us were graced with scales and tougher skin.” Yda pouted a little, tilting her head to try to get a look at the marks on her shoulder. “Any more of that bitey and you’d have to get your healer staff, you know.”

“Oh, you don’t mind it.” Atara laughed softly as she started to gently, lovingly wash the sponge over Yda’s form, savoring the little trembles and twitches that occasionally drew from the woman. 

“You’re just lucky I have a high collared shirt.” Yda countered, smiling as she snuggled back into her lovers hold, soaking in the gentle attention of being washed and closing her eyes again. 

“Mmhmm.” Atara agreed, letting silence fall as she worked at making sure every curve, every muscle, every inch of Yda’s form was solid in her occasionally fuzzy memory. Breathing evened for the both of them as sense and calm returned, Atara softly patting Yda’s hip as she finished washing over her torso, handing the woman the sponge. “You’d best get your core or we’ll end up in here longer.” She grinned as Yda blushed red and stuck her tongue out, taking the sponge and sliding forward out of Atara’s lap to finish cleaning herself up. Atara blushed herself as she took a washrag and rubbed down the length of her tail again, clearing her throat some as she finished and stood, carefully stepping out of the tub and reaching for a towel.

“I vote we go find a nice tree to nap under.” Yda commented from the tub, cheeks still a warm color as she finished cleaning herself and followed the paladin, reaching over to open the tub drain. She squeaked as a towel was tossed over her head and shoulders, taking it and starting to dry off.

“Wore you out, huh?” Atara grinned, but nodded as she started to pull on her small clothes. “But honestly, a nap sounds like a good idea..” She flexed her tail some, swishing it back and forth a bit. 

Yda leaned over to kiss Atara’s cheek, smiling wide. “Yep.” She fully admitted, laughing as it drew a blush to the other woman’s cheeks, she pulling on her own clothing again as Atara stepped into her lighter ‘town’ clothes. 

Atara smiled as she watched Yda finish dressing, holding out the woman’s turban and mask, no longer feeling that pang of sadness as the monk pulled the headpiece on, afterall, she was lucky enough to see what was below it. “Alright, fair. Lead the way, love.” She held out her hand to Yda, squeezing gently as the huyr took it in hers, threading fingers. 

“Okay.” Yda answered, smiling warmly and leaning into a soft kiss before she led the way from the apartment, off to find another form of love, contentment, and sweetness. 


End file.
